Snowstorm
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: [oneshot] The power's gone out and Sakura leaves her apartment to find a solution, and she suddenly finds herself in the Uchiha District... may be a little OOC


**This is my first fanfic in a while. Thanks to nanowrimo I've been out of action for at least a month. **

** Ok, I know Sasuke's probably I bit OOC.**

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Obito would never have died.**

**Please Read and Review before Sai's abs are forced to call you.**

**-----------------------  
**

**Snowstorm**

**By Hammy Uchiha**

It was winter in Konoha. The air was icy cold and snow drifted down from the bleak grey sky. Sakura shivered and tugged her scarf a little tighter around her neck. Her coat wasn't thick enough and she had outgrown it in the previous winter which had been mild, but now….now she was colder than she had ever been before.

Sakura hadn't seen Naruto since late October and she assumed he was on some mission, probably with Kurenai's team and Hinata. They were probably doing some mission in the land of Sun and Beaches, while she was stuck here freezing her butt off. Sasuke was here, but he was king of icy stares and the last thing she needed was more coldness.

The pink haired kunoichi walked quickly, through the fine layer of snow that coated the ground. The frozen wind nipped at her numb face as she made her way home. She tramped up the stairs to her apartment trying to knock the snow off her shoes. She stuck her key in the lock and turned it with a click. Inside it was warm from the heater, and she took a moment just basking in it in front of the heat vent. Then she kicked off her shoes and went to look through her closet for a sweater. A sweater that she didn't find. Groaning she curled up on the couch with a TV dinner and ate while she popped in a movie. She was nice and toasty in her apartment with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She fell asleep in front of the TV.

When Sakura woke up it was freezing in her apartment and the TV was off. She sat up with a yawn and a violent shiver. She walked drowsily to the thermostat to turn up the heat, but the thermostat already all the way up. Sakura glared at the thermostat. _Stupid thing must be broken…_ She walked to the kitchen to find something to eat, but found all of the stuff in her fridge had frozen.

"What the heck is going on here?" she murmured slamming the door shut, she reached for the light switch and flipped it up.

Nothing.

She tried again, but no light went on. Brow furrowed in confusion she went to the window and looked out. White, white everywhere, Snow was covering her window, stacked up on her window sill. Grumbling Sakura reached for the phone but that was out too. It hit her then that the power must've gone out.

"Why does crap like this always have to happen to me?" she complained and pulled on her shoes and some leg warmers. She reached from her scarf and a hat. Then she pulled on some mittens and left the cold apartment. Out in the hall it was even colder as she hurried down the stairs and then out of the front door. An icy wind almost ripped her scarf off and Sakura plowed her way out into the knee deep snow. The small icy flakes bit at her face and she shivered again. Slamming the door shut behind her she ventured out into the unrecognizable street. Everything was snowed in, all the houses were dark and several power lines were down. Sakura headed in what she thought to be the direction of the Hokage Tower. Surely it would be warm there.

Sakura could almost imagine the warm Hokage Tower and a big mug of cocoa to keep her warm. Caught up in her fantasy she barely watched as she wandered down the streets. Snow was still swirling down from the sky and when Sakura realized that she didn't know where she was, and it was already filling in her footprints. Here the houses and shops looked more forlorn then when she had first left the apartment. Finally, numb Sakura decided to stop by and ask someone where she was. The doors of the first shop she tried were frail and broke before her push. Sakura stumbled into the abandoned shop. Maybe it had been a tea shop but she couldn't tell. Dust covered everything.

"Hello?" called Sakura looking around. Then she thought she saw something in the dark, a ghostly face of a long dead villager. Terrified Sakura ran back out into the snow. She stumbled down the street away from the ghostly figure and on down the silent streets. The only noise she could hear was the howling of the wind. Then she saw the symbol on one home's door and she knew instantly where she was.

It was the red and white fan. The emblem of the Uchiha.

Sakura shivered again gripping herself. She had never ventured into the Uchiha district before and had no idea how to get to Sasuke's house from where she was. Just the thought of the Uchiha's cold onyx eyes sent a shudder down her spine and she turned back, to see her deep footprints were already filling up. She was stuck here. Shivering violently she decided she might as well look for his house, but she didn't think she'd find it.

For what seemed hours the pink haired kunoichi stumbled through the deep powdery snow as it quickly began to pile up. Her partially bare legs were freezing and her cheeks were pink, her lips blue in the frigid winter day. No matter how many turns she took or streets she wandered down the lonely red and white fan was always staring at her. Speaking the singular fact that she was trapped and lost in this horrid place. Finally Sakura was worn out from fighting the storm.

"S…Sasuke?" she called desperately into the howling wind. "Sasuke are y…you out there? Anyone? A…Anyone at all??" she cried the frosty air, but no one replied. Sakura hugged herself in the snow, teeth chattering, looking around for help. All she saw was the broken door she had broken earlier in the morning. With a cry Sakura scanned the street desperately. The Uchiha in question was nowhere to be seen and she couldn't even see the Hokage Tower from here. She stumbled onward again.

To say the least the Uchiha woke up late. He sat up in bed and yawned before rolling out. There was snow to be shoveled and a mug of hot chocolate with his name on it. Who needs anything else when you have hot chocolate? He smiled a small smirk, he had made sure to have plenty of hot cocoa mix in his cupboard. As his bare feet hit the cold floor, he realized how cold it was in his house. That wasn't right; it was supposed to be nice and toasty in his house. His first thought was that the power had gone out. That made things complicated, no hot chocolate until he could get he microwave to work. And for the microwave to work he needed power.

"Yes, power, I must obtain power at all costs, even if it means selling my flesh to the devil…must have that hot chocolate…" he murmured to himself reminding him of another time he had said something like that. He pulled on a long sleeved shirt under his usual dark blue shirt bearing the emblem of his clan on the back. Next came a pair of pants and his favorite thick, heavy coat. All suited up he grabbed a shovel and headed out into the storm. The Uchiha set his shovel to the front walk, and in little time at all it was all cleared away. Then he debated with himself, should he shovel the whole district? That could take some time, but there was nothing like depriving oneself of something tasty and then getting it later as a reward. Difficult choice.

He decided just one street and then he would have the cocoa. As the raven haired boy set his shovel to the main street of his clan's district he noticed something strange.

Footprints in the snow.

Immediately his hands clenched around the shovel, fully prepared to use it as a weapon.

"Orochimaru," he hissed in distaste, next time he saw that old slither lips; he was going to beat him over the head with a shovel. He had a shovel and he had footprints… that was pretty close to beating him over the head. The Uchiha lifted up the shovel and moved out following the suspicious footprints in the snow.

It was a slow trek following the quickly filling in footprints. Several times they circled a block before wandering off down another street. At last the Uchiha saw his prey, it was lying on the ground in the middle of a street, and snow was beginning to pile up on it. It was dressed in pink, which met Orochimaru's description at times…and then he saw something black on its head (it looked like a hat, but if he didn't think of it as a hat it could be hair)…ew, long gangly Orochimaru hair. Sneaking up behind it, Sasuke raised the shovel over his head and prepared to beat out Orochimaru's brains. Then he saw the white circle emblem on the back of its shirt. His shovel froze in mid air and he threw it down running to her. She was still warm which broke the Uchiha's fears instantly…but how long had she been lying there?

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, and the first thing she smelled was a deep scent strong and protective. Someone was carrying her on their back and she was wearing a heavy coat several sizes too big for her.

"I like you…" she murmured, "You smell responsible." She tried to see who it was that smelled so good, but she was tired and weak, she sank against him, resting her head on his shoulder as the walked on. Darkness covered her.

When her eyes slid open again she found herself lying on the floor, still wearing the coat and beneath a heavy blanket. And it was warm, so warm. She blinked; she was lying in front of a blazing fire, its warmth seeping back into her. She sat up rubbing her head and wondering if she had died. The scent of the coat, of the person, held her in a spell. She pushed away the blanket and stood up in her socks, wondering what had happened to her shoes.

But even more important than her shoes…where was she?

Sakura looked around to anything to hint her in to her location. Over the fire on a mantelpiece she saw several frames down turned as if someone did not like looking at the photos in the frames. Sakura looked around furtively before approaching the pictures. She picked up the first one, noticing a note written on the back. _Follow your shinobi way._ A common saying, she was about to turn the picture over when the door opened and in her fright she dropped it to the ground where the glass shattered. Sakura froze. _Oops. _

She turned around fully expecting to see an axe murderer with his axe out to kill her for breaking his frame. It was only Sasuke, which for Sakura was just about as bad.

"I am so …" she began to apologize but he stopped her with a look. He bent over and picked up the broken frame to show her.

"It was overturned because there's nothing in it," he said.

"Why was it even up there at all if there was nothing in it?" she demanded. He shrugged as if he really had not thought about that at all. Sakura gave him a weird look.

"What were you doing out in the Uchiha district?" he asked her at last, fixing his onyx eyed gaze on her. Sakura suddenly felt very awkward.

"I got lost," she said.

"Since when does the great Sakura get lost?" he asked walking off. Sakura followed after him, her green eyes flaming in anger.

"I got turned around in the snow; I was going to the Hokage Tower, to see if I could get the power back on! Why on Earth do you think I'd want to end up here of all places?" she demanded angrily. The Uchiha pulled out a mug from his cupboard and filled it with water; he stuck it in the microwave.

"Wait! Why do you have power? The whole village is out!" she snapped as the Uchiha waited anxiously for the water to get done heating.

"Back up generator," he replied as the water finished. He pulled out the cup and spooned in the cocoa mix. Sakura was staring at him. _It's like I'm not even here…_ He stirred it up and then took a sip.

Sakura turned away angrily.

"Why'd you bring me here anyways? You could have just as easily left me out there to die," she said.

"Why would I do that?" he asked over the cocoa.

"Because…" _Wait… am I having a reasonable conversation with Sasuke?!_ "Because…"

"Here, you want some?" he asked and offered up his coveted mug of hot chocolate. Sakura looked from the cocoa to Sasuke and then back to the cocoa. _And now he's offering me some cocoa…?_ She didn't know what to think, and the blank confused expression of her face told Sasuke that. He pushed the mug into her hands.

"Your mind must be freezing up," he said with an evil little smirk to himself. She lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip. The cocoa was burning hot but she managed to swallow. She handed him back to the mug, and he took another swallow.

"Its hot," she gasped after it had gone down her throat.

"Maybe, but the pain is worth it," he answered downing the last of it. Sakura shuffled her feet a little.

"Uh…sorry about what I said about you leaving me to freeze to death…" she said at last.

"Forget about it," he said setting down the mug. "They should have the power up and running by now in the rest of the village," he said. "If you want, I can walk you home." Sakura's cheeks reddened.

"Sure, that'd be good."

**--------------------------**

**I hope he wasn't too OOC there... please tell me what you think.**

**-Hammy Uchiha**


End file.
